The present invention relates to artifact management, and more specifically, to artifact management applications.
Engineering assets sometimes are stored in artifact management applications, such as a requirements management system, a quality management system or a test management system. Such artifact management applications often are record-based and store core engineering artifacts and their properties (such as a requirement and/or test cases), links among the artifacts (such as traceability links), and other auxiliary artifacts that are complimentary to core artifacts (such as tags of an artifact or category of a test case). Core engineering artifacts and links are typically associated with a type system, which defines their properties, and data types associated with these properties.